¡Feliz cumpleaños Alice!
by Christina Becker
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Alice, y Jasper decide hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su esposa. ¿Lograrán que Alice no se entere? ¿Le gustará la sorpresa?


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece.**

**Explicación antes de leer el one-shot:**** La historia tiene lugar entre el final de Luna Nueva y Eclipse. En Luna Nueva, cuando todos los Cullen se fueron de Forks, Alice fue a Biloxi a investigar un poco más sobre su vida humana, en dónde descubrió que tenía una hermana, Cynthia, que su sobrina seguía viva, su tumba y por lo tanto su fecha de nacimiento y "muerte". Jasper utiliza una de las cosas que encontró su esposa para darle una grata sorpresa.**

**No estoy segura si en la Guía ilustrada de Crepúsculo, mencionan la fecha exacta del nacimiento de Alice, sólo sé seguro que fue en 1901, por lo tanto me inventaré la fecha de nacimiento de Alice. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Este año se graduaba Alice, y por supuesto, Edward y Bella. Éste era su último año en el instituto de Forks. Faltaban dos meses para la graduación, y estaba plenamente seguro de que Alice organizaría una fiesta. ¡Cómo si no la conociera!

Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo. Todos estábamos en Forks, Bella seguía viva, y mi hermano, Edward, estaba feliz de tener a Bella a su lado, sana y salva. Sé que ninguno de los dos me guardaba rencor por lo sucedido en el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Bella; pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirme culpable de todo lo sucedido.

-Jasper. Para de pensar eso. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa. Además eso está ya en el pasado.

No puedo evitarlo, además…¡sal de mi cabeza!, pensé hacia él. Rodó los ojos y se fue hacia otro lado.

Ni Emmett, ni Rosalie ni yo salíamos hacia el pueblo de Forks, ya que se suponía que nosotros tres estábamos en la universidad. Nos quedábamos en casa o salíamos a cazar, aunque con Alice iba muy a menudo a Port Angeles o a Seattle de compras.

Por Navidad, habíamos invitado a Charlie a una cena en casa, en la que nosotros, los "universitarios" también asistimos, ya que se suponía que estábamos de vacaciones y estábamos en casa con la familia. Para variar, tanto mamá como Ali estaban como locas organizándolo todo, desde la decoración, la ropa, los adornos navideños; hasta la ropa que íbamos a llevar cada uno. En la cena, TODOS tuvimos que comer ésa repugnante comida humana para que Charlie no sospechara nada, obviamente. Fue muy divertido observar las disimuladas, pero no lo suficiente, caras de asco que llevaban todos cada vez que se introducían el "alimento" en la boca. Emmett, incluso fue lanzando cosas hacia el florero que había tras de él.

Así fue como las navidades transcurrieron pacíficamente, y ahora volvíamos a la rutina de la "universidad", y mi hermano, mi Ali y Bella, volvían a la rutina de la escuela, que producía mis largos días sin Alice, esperando a que llegara del instituto.

Recordé lo que pasó cuando nos fuimos todos de Forks. Alice descubrió su vacía tumba, en la que había inscrita su fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de defunción. Alice había nacido el día diecisiete de enero de 1901, en Biloxi. Pronto sería día diecisiete, pensándolo bien, faltaban siete días.

Alice se merecería celebrar su cumpleaños, de la misma manera que ella organiza todos los cumpleaños de los demás, aunque sólo les dé un pequeño detalle; ya que prácticamente ninguno deseaba celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero yo estaba seguro de que a Alice le haría ilusión celebrar el suyo. Lo que no estaba seguro de poder hacer, era ocultarle mis planes a la pequeña duendecilla. En esos momentos no me gustaba nada su don de poder ver el futuro.

Aproveché una tarde que Ali se fue con Bella de compras (pobrecilla, fue completamente obligada) y como Alice estaría concentrada en las compras no miraría el futuro.

Reuní a la familia para explicarles el plan. Se sentaron todos en el sofá mirándome e indicándome que empezara.

-Mirad. Cuando nos fuimos de Forks, ya sabéis que Alice descubrió un poquito de su vida humana, como por ejemplo su fecha de nacimiento. Es el día diecisiete, y me gustaría que entre todos le hiciéramos una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo. Estoy seguro de que le hará mucha ilusión.

Todos me miraron con buena cara, supuse que les había gustado la idea.

-Pero no penséis mucho en ello, ni lo planeéis. Ya sabéis que si no Alice o verá.

-Me parece muy buena idea hijo-asintió Esme-Alice se lo merece.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ella se lo merece-la apoyó Carlisle.

-¡Por mí genial! Me voy a pasar el día pensando en Rose y yo cuando estamos…

Rosalie le dio una colleja.

-Bueno ya me entendéis. Así no mirará nada.

-Yo igual-dijo Rosalie.

-Perfecto. Pues mirad, por parejas, Edward tú se lo tienes que explicar a Bella; le haremos un regalo a Alice. Ya la conocéis y ya sabéis lo que le gustará. Podríamos comprar un pastel, para Bella más que nada, y bueno, organizar una fiestecilla en familia.

Y así nos pasemos los días previos al cumpleaños de Alice, pensando en cosas y no decidiéndonos en nada, para despistarla. Y creo que Rosalie y Emmett lo estaban haciendo de maravilla, pues Alice se los quedaba mirando con cara de asco muy a menudo, seguramente viendo cosas de la intimidad de ése par de pervertidos.

No sé qué le comprarían los demás a Ali, pero yo me fui a Nueva York lo más rápido que pude a comprar una colección de Gucci, una de las marcas favoritas de Alice. La colección incluía zapatos, bolsos, vestidos de fiesta y algunos complementos, y todo era exclusivo. Estaba seguro que le encantaría. Rose me dijo que ella se encargaría de el vestido que Alice se pondría ése día y de despistarla y llevársela de compras la tarde de su cumpleaños para lograr despistarla. Rose era la única que podía pedirle a Alice ir de compras si que ésta sospechara algo. Nos costó mucho a todos, pero hasta el momento habíamos conseguido que Alice no se enterara de nada. A la que más le costaba ocultarlo era a Bella, pero por suerte, como ya nos lo imaginábamos, no le contemos todo.

….

Llegó el día diecisiete. Cuando me "desperté" por la mañana, Alice se estaba vistiendo para irse al instituto. Yo me moría de ganas de ir hacia ella, abrazarle y susurrarle en el oído "felicidades". Pero tuve que contenerme si quería que el plan siguiera adelante y conseguir sorprenderla ésa noche.

Cuando Alice plegó del instituto, al llegar a casa, Rosalie inmediatamente le pidió a Alice ir de compras, a lo que ella aceptó encantada. Nos preguntó a los demás si queríamos ir, pero todos negamos rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Llamamos a Bella?-le preguntó Alice a Rosalie.

-No. Será una tarde de hermanas. Bella no viene.

-Pero Bella será nuestra hermana algún día-intentó convencer Ali.

-NO. Aun no lo es, y ni siquiera sabemos si lo será. El futuro cambia. Vamos Alice, no tenemos todo el día.

Dicho esto, Alice se acercó a mí y me dio un fino beso en los labios.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Edward fue a casa de Bella para traerla y que ayudara en la preparación de las cosas. Esme se quedó en la cocina preparando un pastel con la ayuda de Bella. Edward, Emmett y yo preparábamos la resta de cosas, antes de que llegara Alice.

De repente me sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¡Jasper! Id con cuidado. Alice ha visto a Esme y Bella con un pastel. Por suerte ni se imagina que le estamos preparando una fiesta. Diles que dejen de pensar en ello.

-Gracias Rose. ¿Cuándo vendréis?

-Cuando echen a Alice del centro comercial. ¡Es broma! Ahora nos pondremos en camino.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

-Besos Jazz.

Cuando colgué, fui a advertir a Esme y a Bella de lo que me había contado Rose. Con Emmett no había problema. Sólo hacía falta ver la cara de disgusto y asco que llevaba Edward para saber en lo que estaría pensando. Y bueno, no hacía falta ser un lector de mentes para saberlo, me llegaban unas ligeras olas de lujuria procedentes de Emmett.

-Emmett contrólate por favor-le pedí.

Él simplemente rodó los ojos. Edward asintió hacia él apoyando lo que yo había dicho.

Y por fin llegó el momento. Empecé a planear cosas para que las viera Alice. Un viaje a Londres, un nuestro primer encuentro…

Mi familia y yo nos juntemos y nos coloquemos todos juntos en el salón, esperando que Rosalie y Alice entraran en casa. Rosalie, según había explicado ella, convencería a Alice para que se llevara puesto un vestido y así vendría vestida. Ella, Rosalie, haría lo mismo.

Nos quedemos todos en silencio. Pude escuchar los ligeros pasos de mi esposa, y junto a ellos los de Rosalie. Pudimos ver a Rosalie entrando en la sala sin Alice.

-Ahora viene-nos dijo Rose colocándose junto a Emmett.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has salido corriendo? ¡Ni que hubieras…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALICE!-le gritamos todos, dejándola con la boca abierta.

-Ahhh…yo…¿cómo sabíais que…?-se había quedado sin habla. Realmente habíamos conseguido sorprenderla. Se había quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente.

-Jasper nos explicó que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Así que decidimos hacerte una fiesta para celebrarlo.

Noté emoción, alegría, entusiasmo procedente de Alice.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Alice abalanzándose sobre mí-¡Gracias a todos!

Alice estaba feliz.

-Pero…¿se puede saber por qué no he visto nada?

-Pues porque llevamos toda la semana pensando en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo yo pensaba en Rossie y yo jugando-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Así que por eso siempre tenía visiones de Rose y tu…bueno eso?

-Si enana.

-No sé como voy a agradeceros esto. Realmente me habéis sorprendido, y ha sido un muy bonito detalle por vuestra parte.

-Agradéceselo a Jasper. Él lo ha organizado todo-dijo Esme.

-¡Toma Alice!-Rosalie se acercó a ella para entregarle el regalo de ella y Emmett.

Era un billete de avión hacia Grecia.

-Grecia es un lugar muy romántico. Cuando fuimos Emmy y yo nos o pasamos muy bien. Estoy seguro de que Jasper y tú disfrutaréis mucho.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!

Alice les dio un beso de agradecimiento a cada uno.

Edward y Bella fueron los siguientes. Le regalaron a Ali unos accesorios para su recién adquirido y querido Porsche y un libro de mitologías.

Esme y Carlisle le regalaron un billete hacia Milán, con entrada a los desfiles, o sea pase VIP, para celebrar la semana de la moda.

-Toma Ali. Espero que te guste-le dije ofreciéndole un montón de bolsas.

La cara de felicidad de Alice al ver el contenido de las bolsas no se podía explicar con palabras.

-¡Oh Jasper! ¡Me encanta! Y yo que me pensé que me iba a quedar sin la colección exclusiva. Llamé pidiendo que me la reservaran, y me dijeron que un caballero la había adquirido toda.

-Me alegro que te guste. Te mereces esto y más-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Chicos, de verdad, estoy muy feliz de que hayáis hecho esto por mí. Este es mi primer cumpleaños que celebro y habéis conseguido que sea el más especial, porque no recordaré mi vida humana ni cómo celebré mis cumpleaños de humana, pero estoy segura de que no fueron tan felices cómo éste. Gracias.

Todos abracemos a Alice. Llegó a emocionarnos tanto, que a Bella se le saltaron las lágrimas y fue corriendo a abrazar a Alice.

-Os quiero mucho, a todos-dijo mi esposa.

-Y nosotros a ti Ali-le respondimos todos.

Y así fue cómo Alice celebró su primer cumpleaños, con su familia y lo mejor de todo…¡logremos sorprenderla!

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Os ha gustado? Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado… mmmmm ¿Merezco REVIEW? Pliiissssss *carita made in Alice*<strong>

**Ya sabéis que me he cambiado el nombre! Bueno pues si no lo sabíais ahora ya sí :P antes me llamaba Khriss Cullen Hale, pero ahora lo he cambiado por Christina Becker. Pues eso, era para advertirlas :D**

**Y esta historia me la dedico a mi misma, que para eso hoy es mi cumple y cumplo dieciocho!**

**Besos a todas,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
